hightechlowlife_nlgfandomcom-20200213-history
Drones
Over the last century, drone technology has advanced in leaps and bounds. With the advent of the global DataNet and simsense, drone pilots, known as riggers, can now literally be their drones, seeing through their sensors and experiencing the world around it as though they were physically present. Ground Drones Aerial Drones Marine Drones Drone Modifications Most drones have a number of Mod Slots that can be used to customize the drone. These slots represent extra space, power surplus, and other systems required to take on additional capacities. Below is a list of common drone modifications. Size Modifier A drone's size is a major factor in determining the price of modification, represented in the drone's Size Mod, which is determined by the drone's Scale, as detailed in the chart below. Aquatic The drone has a Pace equal to its Swimming skill in water. Armor The drone gains +2 Armor. Armor, Heavy The drone gains +2 Armor that qualifies as Heavy Armor. Attribute One of the drone's attributes increases a die type (after d12 dd +1 per step). Edge The drone gains an Edge and may ignore all Requirements except previous versions of the Edge (cannot take Improved Dodge without first taking Dodge). Enhanced Battery The drone's operation time between charges is doubled. Flight The drone flies at Pace 6. Each additional time Flight is taken doubles the previous Pace. Gecko Pads The drone may walk on vertical or inverted surfaces at half Pace. Immobile The drone has no legs, treads, or wheels. It may still take Flight, however. Increase Mod Slots by 2. Magnetic Pads The drone is outfitted with magnetic pads that allow the drone to cling to ferrous surfaces at full Pace. Pace The drone's Pace increases by +2 and gains a d10 running die. Each additional time this modification is taken, increase Pace by +2. Sensor Suite The drone gains a sophisticated sensor array, functioning as a sensor suite. Skill Software The drone either gains a new skill or increases one of its skills by a die type. After d12, add +1. Drones do not suffer increased costs for linked Attributes when skills are raised with this modification. Stealth System Active camouflage, heat baffles, radar scramblers, and other devices make the drone difficult to detect by vision or sensors. Those trying to detect or attack the drone suffer a -4 penalty to their rolls. The effect is triggered as a free action, but is negated any round in which the drone fires a weapon or emits some other non-cloakable signal such as a radio transmission or active sensor search. Targeting System The drone gains a sophisticated targeting computer that negates up to 2 points of Shooting penalties. Trait Bonus The drone gains a +2 bonus to any single trait. This covers everything from predictive targeting programs (Shooting) to gyrostabilizers (Agility) and so on. It may only be taken once per Trait. Weapon Mount The drone mounts a 100 lbs or lighter weapon or tool on a 360° telescopic gimble. It may use this additional weapon at no multi-action penalty. Weapon Mount, Pop-Up The drone mounts a 100 lbs or lighter weapon or tool on a 360° telescopic gimble hidden inside the drone. Deploying the hidden weapon is an action, but then it may use this additional weapon at no multi-action penalty. Category:Equipment Category:Drones